


The Little Things About Anna

by Rosie2009



Series: My Frozen Oneshots [6]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: "My entire purpose of purchasing this journal is to document perhaps the most fascinating creature I've ever had the pleasure of viewing- my sister." Sisterly fluff and a companion piece to "The Little Things About Elsa." No romantic stuff.





	The Little Things About Anna

June 1st 

 

I apologize for my lack of any sort of introduction for my first entry in this diary. At my current age, I feel a little awkward writing a childlike addressing such as “Dear Diary.” 

But nevertheless, my entire purpose of purchasing this journal is to document perhaps the most fascinating creature I’ve ever had the pleasure of viewing- my sister. 

Anna is a truly captivating person. Regrettably, I have not been able to collect nor fully understand the depth of her complexity due to the fact that we have been separated for a long time. 

I truly shouldn’t have bought this diary. It is ridiculous to think that I have reduced myself to confessing my deepest thoughts and feelings to an inanimate object. 

But I digress. I suppose I shall report my most recent encounter with my sister.

It began when I was at the very shop in which I purchased this journal. I was browsing through the wide variety of notebooks available, thinking about settling on either a deep purple one or a dark brown one, when I saw a terrifying sight: Anna. 

I quickly hid behind the giant shelf I was looking at, and, to my relief, she never noticed me. 

Though she may have never noticed me, I certainly noticed some things about her. 

For starters, her kindness. A small boy- Anders, I believe she called him- was trying to reach a journal on a shelf that was just barely too high for his little hand to grab it. As soon as she spotted his difficulty, she sprang to action, immediately grabbing the diary he was reaching for. She handed it down to him, and ruffled his hair a bit, watching fondly as he left.

I marveled over this for a moment, silently reveling in her loving personality.

Shortly thereafter, however, Anna proved her generosity when she went to the front of the shop with her pick from the shelves. I subtly and carefully trailed behind her. When she met the shop owner and tried to pay the price of the journal, he insisted that, since she was princess, that she should just take it for free. 

After much haggling and argument, Anna finally convinced him to let her pay full price for the item and she left with it.

Eventually, I made my way back to the castle with my royal purple diary and I am brought to where I am currently.

I suppose I have recounted all that I have collected as of now. I will continue writing in this diary as I gain more information.

 

June 2nd 

 

Anna seems to have some sort of issue and I’m a bit worried. Today I have found out something about her that is rather disturbing to learn.

Anna truly does talk to paintings. 

I was surprised at this finding. Anna had told me, during one of her many times of singing to coerce me from my isolation, that she had been talking to the pictures on the walls, but I never took her seriously and simply believed it to be some elaborate, emphatic expression of her boredom and loneliness. I never thought it would be true.

I’m actually quite depressed at the thought that her only sense of companionship was found in a detailed painting of Joan of Arc. 

She speaks to it as if it is some sort of actual person. It is quite a disturbing sight to behold. 

This revelation aside, I have found yet another aspect of her personality and preferences to marvel over: her favorite color is green. Earlier today, I asked her why she always wore green dresses and received the answer of “I like green because it makes me think of summer and fun times.”

I was satisfied with this answer. After all, I do remember that she always has loved green. I suppose I was just wondering if this continued to be the same even to womanhood. 

That is a rather strange thought. I’ve always viewed my sister as a little girl. I suppose the young girl that I knew as a child is still branded in my memory as Anna.

Nevertheless, I suppose I shouldn’t worry over this extensively. We have simply aged, that is all. Anna is still the same person just as I. She may have changed physically in many ways and perhaps even mentally, but the thing that hasn’t changed is our love for one another.

However, I truly cannot understand how she continues to find love in her heart for me after all I’ve done to her. I guess it’s just another facet of her personality that I will always have difficulty comprehending. 

 

June 3rd

 

Anna is clingy. Desperately clingy, I’ve observed. She’s been perpetually lingering in close proximity to my location. She’s never too far away.

I don’t have a problem with this in the least. Personally, I love for her to be so near to me. If I could, I would keep her by my side all day throughout every task I had to do. But unfortunately, I believe my newfound queenly duties are a bit too uninteresting for Anna’s tastes. 

Besides this piece of news, I have another, more… social event to announce. Tomorrow we will be seeing our cousin from the kingdom of Corona. She made an appearance during the events of the previous week. I’m a bit nervous due to the fact that I’m meeting a member of my family that I don’t even know that well, and worse than that, the event that she has to go by as a first impression is when I froze the entirety of Arendelle. 

However, Anna seems to have completely reverse sentiments regarding the subject. She appears to be absolutely thrilled with the idea. 

Of course, I can’t help but hypothesize that this stems back to the trait I wrote of prior to this announcement. She’s clingy, and therefore tries to hold onto whatever family she has.

All I can hope is that this Rapunzel is as kind and benevolent as all of the dignitaries I’ve met insists that she is. But, on the other hand, I suppose it would be unwise to doubt these descriptions and her authenticity; it’s not every day that someone seems to be completely undeterred by the prospect of returning to a kingdom that is ruled by a magically empowered ruler. 

 

June 4th

 

Today was quite possibly one of the strangest I’ve had in a long time. However, one must consider that I’ve spent thirteen years of my life locked away in a comparatively small room in a castle with very little contact save for a select few. 

Rapunzel was quite possibly more that what most described her to be. She reminds me in many ways of Anna.

The first thing that the girl did when she got here was run to Anna and hug her. I was a little shocked at this. How could one feel comfortable hugging someone they just met?

Anna took it gracefully, though. She seemed to revel in the love. I think that Rapunzel could be an excellent friend to Anna. They share so many similar qualities.

Which brings me to the following event. After she was through squeezing Anna to death, she turned to me and immediately clung on. 

Needless to say, I was quite uncomfortable. She’s sweet, but I believe that I wouldn’t hug someone right as I’m meeting them for the first time. 

Besides the fascinating specimen that is Rapunzel, I have discovered yet another aspect of my sister.

Anna is very clumsy. This came as no surprise to me, but perhaps what actually shocked me was the extent of ungracefulness. 

During Rapunzel’s visit, I believe that the team of Rapunzel and Anna together was the biggest mess the castle has ever had to clean with the exception of when her and I tried to bake a cake in the kitchen as children. They knocked over vases- but thankfully caught them before they broke- and they plowed into an entire row of suits of armor, knocking them all over. It took hours to clean the mess.

However, amazingly Rapunzel is much more graceful than Anna, it seems. The majority of the time it appeared that Anna dragged them both into trouble.

Despite this, they really enjoyed their time together and they even managed to drag me into some of their craziness. 

They’re both sweet, kind, and caring people, but I believe Anna- with no intention of offending Rapunzel, of course- outshines everyone and anything.

 

June 5th

 

Yet another thing that I have found about my sister is that Anna has the most beautiful voice I’ve ever had the pleasure of hearing. She’s been asking me questions quite often as of late, and what she questioned of today was my favorite song. I confessed that it was her childhood song of “Do You Want to Build a Snowman?”

Shortly thereafter, she attempted to connive me into singing a verse of it, but instead I redirected her zeal toward composing a new duet. 

I’ve always known that Anna has a beautiful singing voice. I suppose the only reason that it struck me so profoundly today is because it has been thirteen years since I’ve been able to hear it when we were both at peace with ourselves. 

Perhaps what I most admire about her talent is that she puts every inch of herself into it. Her voice is like a shining beacon of light that beams from the recesses of her soul. She’s beautiful in every manner possible. 

 

June 6th

 

She’s mischievous. Somehow beyond my comprehension, Anna managed to force me into dancing. In her logic, she claimed that I said I didn’t dance and not that I couldn’t. Anna is sometimes acutely astute.

In the beginning, she wanted to learn how to do the dances. When I made the mistake of declining her demand, she sprang onto the table and even attempted to flip. 

However, I quickly snatched her from the table and took her to a more private place to teach her the art of dance. 

After approximately five painstaking minutes of my attempts to position her correctly, she completely discarded the desire to do it herself and instead wanted me to perform for her.

This came as a bit of a shock to me- I don’t really fancy showing off in front of anyone. But she pulled that adorable expression that she’s always been able to do perfectly and it returned me to our childhood when she would beg me to awaken in the pitch black of night to play. 

So, in a momentary lapse of weakness, I agreed. Then I was sent into a varying assortment of dances at her bidding. I clogged and I performed the Preesyadkee- or as Anna called it “the funky Russian squat dance. I did countless dances until my fatigue began to rear its ugly head. 

Secretly, I was quite thankful that I was able to procure an excuse to stop, but Anna’s disappointed expression led me to inviting her to relax alongside me on the sofa. 

It wasn’t long before she fell fast asleep. It was then that I had a chance to look at the young woman she has become. 

I observed every freckle that dusted her cheeks and nose. I ran my fingers through the red-orange tresses that are- quite thankfully- devoid of any streaks of white. And it is because of her selflessness that she was able to rid herself of the horrid strip. 

Needless to say, I’m very proud of her.

 

June 7th

 

Anna is quite intelligent, contrary to her and what I assume are the staff’s opinions. 

She asked me today if I know any foreign languages. When I confirmed her query, she found this quite fascinating and she wanted to learn.

I taught her some Spanish- she declared that language was the easiest to learn- and I taught her basics of several others as well. 

Anna was able to comprehend and remember all of these. I was quite fascinated by her ability to memorize and learn at such an incredible speed. 

I suppose this is yet another thing I’m discovering about her. I’ve always known that she is capable of scheming all manners of plans to achieve something that she wants. 

I think I have overcome the notion of regret that I experienced when I first purchased this diary. I enjoy having a time to quietly contemplate the most important person in my life. 

 

June 8th

 

I have discovered that Anna is frighteningly allergic to bees. She must have contracted this allergy during my isolation, since I’ve never known of her to be allergic to them before. She’s also easily gets hay fever during the spring. That explains the almost constant sneezing that I always hear during the months of March and April. She’s also quite allergic to shellfish, which is quite a tragedy due to the fact that I enjoy it so much. 

Of course, these newfound discoveries have inspired me to keep closer watch over what she consumes and her time outdoors. 

I can’t allow Anna to endure swelling from seafood or suffocate from a bee sting. What she does not know is that I cannot lose her. If she is lost, then I am lost. 

 

June 9th

 

Anna made the sad mistake of asking of my favorite subject in my studies. I quickly answered that it was mathematics and offered to teach her.

She albeit unwillingly agreed to my offer and I delved into the technicalities of quadratics as well as analytical geometry. I was absolutely thrilled to share my knowledge, but I believe she lacked my enthusiasm. After a little while, I resigned from the task, not wishing to bore her.

It is not every day I can share my love of mathematics with anyone. I quickly took the opportunity when it was presented, and I immensely enjoyed it. All I can hope is that Anna enjoyed it in a similar fashion. 

 

June 11th 

 

I met the mountain man that Anna adopted- ahem, found. He is of quite burly stature and is very tall. 

Of my own observation- this is in no way meant to corrupt anyone’s opinions nor negate them- I believe that he is uneducated, bumbling, and quite odd overall. He is very disturbing in that he talks to the reindeer as if it is human. This is quite similar to how Anna converses with the paintings. But at least Anna doesn’t speak for the painting as this Kristoff does for his reindeer.

But in opposition to the thoughts I have just expressed, he seems to be kind-hearted, hard-working, and smelly. I apologize for the last adjective, it crept onto the page of its own accord. What I meant to say was that he is shy. 

Anna insists that I get to know him better. I am somewhat opposed to this idea, but I pretend to be slightly enthused with the idea so that Anna is not offended. 

 

June 16th

 

Anna attempted an insane stunt today and in the process thereof, she nearly made my heart stop. 

I had left a meeting and when I arrived at my study, I thought that I could put my paperwork aside for a little while to spend some quality time with Anna. However, after searching everywhere, I couldn’t find her.

As Anna would say, I “freaked out.” I organized a group of guards and servants and led them throughout the village, asking everyone I met if they had seen Anna. Finally I was able to find someone who led us to a road that he said Anna had taken. We all forged ahead with great speed.

Before long, I managed to discern a shape ahead on the path. I wasted no time turning the entire path to ice and skating speedily.

Thankfully, it was Anna. I was very relieved and I enveloped her in the warmest of embraces when I reached her.

As an explanation for her actions, she claimed that she was following the road to see if it led to Rome. I think Anna is sometimes too literal. She informed me also that she had left a note in my study explaining her whereabouts.

I was a bit embarrassed at this. However, when she told me that she wasn’t really going to go to Rome, I questioned why she was even on the road. 

She said that she was bored and wanted to see where the road went. I still don’t understand the point of her excursion, but I don’t suppose I’ll ever understand her occasionally twisted logic. 

 

November 12th

 

I apologize for my extended absence and my lack of steadfastness in this diary. I believe there is too much about my sister to possibly articulate in one diary.

I suppose, to bring closure, I will include a quote of Anna’s that I found quite humorous. I still laugh over it today and it was said when she was angry. It was probably the most hilarious statement I’ve heard in a while.

“When life gives you lemons, throw them back, ask what the heck, and steal their chocolate.”


End file.
